This proposal requests funds such that travel grants can be awarded to American scientists in order to allow them to attend the Third International Conference on Antiviral Research to be held at Brussels, Belgium, from April 22-27, 1990. The strength and the importance of this meeting rests on the presentation of data on diverse and multidisciplinary aspects of all phases of antiviral drug development from drug design and synthesis through human controlled investigations. The strong support and participation of leading researchers as well as the broad-based international attendance provide further scientific significance to this meeting. Organizers for this meeting are: Dr. Richard Whitley (University of Alabama at Birmingham) and Dr. Erik DeClercq (Rega Institute). The Program Committee includes: Drs. George Galasso William Shannon (Southern Research Institute), Hugh Field (Cambridge University), Hans Eggers (University of Cologne), Peter Palese (Mt. Sinai University), and Richard Walker (University of Birmingham), in addition to Drs. Whitley and DeClercq. The topics to be covered include: molecular targets for drug development, the synthetic chemistry of antiviral drugs, the molecular biochemistry and pharmacology of drug activity, pharmacodynamics, pharmacokinetics, in vitro and in vivo assay systems, and controlled human trials.